


Punks and Dorks

by RoseyR



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Alternate Universe - Punk, Bullying, Cute Dorks, Dork Tachibana Makoto, Dorks, Dorks in Love, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Makoto is a cute dork, Piercings, Punk Matsuoka Rin, Punk Nanase Haruka, Teenage Dorks, glasses wearing Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Nanase Haruka was Iwatobi's number one scary punk, along with his best friend, Matsuoka Rin, but when he meets the dorky Tachibana Makoto, this punk starts acting like a dork.





	Punks and Dorks

"Watch out! It's Nanase and Matsuoka!"

"Don't get in their way!"

"Sh! They'll hear you!"

"Just don't make eye contact, they won't hurt you as long as you don't look at them!"

Two figures were walking down the hallway. One was a red haired boy with piercings on his lips and on his right ear, close behind was a raven haired boy with blue eyes, and an eyebrow piercing. The red haired boy looked menacing, especially with his red hair, while the raven haired boy looked listless, but still menacing all the same. The two males headed towards their class and everyone made sure not to get in their way.

"Geez, everyone keeps looking at us like we're about to murder them," the red haired boy sighed.

"Well you do look like you're going to punch the next guy that stands near you Rin," the raven hair said as he took out a magazine from his back pocket and started reading it.

"Says you Haru, you just have that stoic face and yet people are still afraid of you," Rin spatted.

"Whatever," Haru said as he ignored his friend and continued reading his magazine.

"...Hey...what are you reading anyways? Is it a dirty magazine?" Rin smirked. Haru continued to ignore and him, so Rin snatched the magazine from him. "What the...the fuck is this Haru!?" Rin exclaimed when he saw that the magazine was a food magazine filled with recipes for mackerel.

"Mackerel is good," Haru said as he snatched the magazine back and continued reading.

"I'm starting to wonder if you're really a punk or not," Rin sighed in annoyance. The bell rang and Rin walked to his seat, which was in the front. Haru was glad his seat was in the back near the window, that way the teacher wouldn't notice him too much and he can look out the window and daydream or catch up on his much needed sleep. Haru would have stop coming to school if it wasn't for his parents scolding him about his attendance and grades, so Haru decided to endure his boring school life just to get his parents off of his back. Haru always thought that living on his own meant more freedom, but he guessed not.

The teacher walked in and announced to the class that a transfer student will be joining the class.

"A new student? In the middle of fall?"

"I heard he's from Tokyo and just move here!"

"Oh, I wonder what he looks like?"

"I hope he's dreamy, like an idol or something!"

"Oh, maybe he's an actor and is coming to our school to feel like a normal high school student!"

"Oh I can't wait to see him!"

Haru sighed in annoyance. Girls were really bothersome, which is why Haru avoids being around girls most of the time, well except for Gou, Rin's sister, but only because she's a bit persistent in being around him and her big brother.

"Tachibana-san, you may come in now," the teacher gestured for the student to come in. A tall boy walked into the classroom and Haru can already feel the disappointing atmosphere from the girls. Instead of the boy being an idol or actor, he looked average. Actually, he looks a bit dorky with his big glasses that covers half of his face. The boy had brown hair, and even though it was hard to see through the glasses, Haru could tell the boy has green eyes.

"U-um...h-hello, my name is T-tachibana Makoto...I moved here from T-Tokyo a-and...um...my hobbies involve...r-reading manga and playing video games...oh and I also like cats....u-um...p-please take good care of me!" Makoto bowed his head and everyone stayed silent.

"Loser!" a random boy fake coughed. A bunch of the boys sitting next to Haru were snickering and Haru could tell that the new kid was embarrassed.

"Quiet down back there and behave, or else you'll be getting detention. Now Tachibana, why don't you go ahead and sit in that empty seat next to Nanase-san.

"N-Nanase?" a girl whispered.

"The new kid is dead," another student said.

"I say Tachibana will only last a week here."

"Ha, more like he'll last for ten seconds, punks like Nanase eat dorks like him for breakfast."

Haru sighed once again and ignored everyone's chattering. In all honesty, he doesn't really like dorks that much, which is true, but he's not going to bother picking on a fight against someone who doesn't stand a chance, Haru has some standards at least.

Makoto started walking to his seat when suddenly, one of the boys that were laughing earlier stuck out his feet and tripped Makoto on purpose. Makoto fell down and practically hit his face. Everyone started laughing, all except for the teacher, Rin, and Haru himself. Makoto raised his head and Haru's heart skipped a beat. Makoto's glasses fell of of his face and instead of a dorky face, the guy actually looked pretty cute. Really cute. Especially when Makoto looks embarrassed and was close to crying. Makoto saw that Haru was looking at him and he paled. He quickly grabbed his glasses and put them back on his face. Such a waste.

Makoto quickly sat down and avoided looking at anyone. The boy next to Makoto, who was also the one that called Makoto a loser, leaned closer to Makoto while the teacher wasn't looking and in a low voice said something to him.

"Good luck in here, you won't last a day in here. A dork like you is dog chow, especially since you're sitting next to Nanase," the boy said. Even though no one else heard him say that, Haru did, and for some reason, he got angry.

"Oi, stop using me as a way to scare people. If you want to scare people, I suggest you use that ugly face of yours," Haru said.

"W-what did you say you piece of-" before the bully could say anything, Haru looked at him with his most menacing glare and the boy leaned back. He quickly sat straight and looked forward. He dared not to look at Haru. "T-tch...w-whatever," the bully said, but Haru knew the guy was afraid.

Haru looked at Makoto and saw that the boy stayed still the entire time. Haru sighed and looked out the window.

"...T-thank you," a timid voice said. Haru didn't dare look back, otherwise he wouldn't be able to control his beating heart.

* * *

"Man! class was so long! I'm so glad it's finally lunch," Rin said as he took a bite of his melon bread that he bought.

"...What do you think of the new kid?" Haru asked.

"You mean the dorky looking kid? Well...he looks dorky...especially since he wore his cardigan like that. I mean what kind of tall guy wears a cardigan that has long sleeves that barely covers their hands? What is he trying to do? Be a cute anime high school girl?" Rin said.

"Is that all you think about him? His weird choice of wearing his cardigan?" Haru asked.

"Well...I guess he could have picked smaller glasses...or at least glasses that are more see through, I could barely see the guy's eyes," Rin said.

"Anything else?"

"...Look, why do you want me to tell you how I feel about the guy? He's a dork, the kind of dork that you can't help but feel sorry for," Rin said.

"...Yeah...I guess," Haru pouted then leaned back.

"...What's with you man? You've been more quiet than usual, and you're usually the quiet type, but never this quiet," Rin said.

"It's nothing," Haru said.

"...It's about the new kid isn't it?" Rin said.

"What? O-of course not," Haru said.

"...Haru...do you have a crush on the dork?" Rin asked.

"O-of course not!" Haru said, but his face became warm and red.

"Holy shit you are! This is...this so classic...a punk having a crush on a little dork...usually it's the other way around in those mangas or whatever, but I never imagined that you would like a dork, especially when you told me personally you don't like them," Rin said.

"I only said that because all dorks just don't know how to fight for themselves, they always let others bully them. They have no backbone," Haru said.

"Oh yeah? What about the new guy? It didn't look like he had a backbone, and he was humiliated this morning? Why is he different?" Rin asked.

"...He has a nice face," Haru said.

"...God, you're hopeless," Rin said.

"...I know," Haru said as he placed his head on his knees. The two sat in silence for awhile till Haru spoke once more, "...what should I do?"

"Why you asking me? It's not like I know anything about love or romance," Rin said.

"Really? I always thought you were the emotional type," Haru said.

"S-shut up! Just because I cried at that one movie Gou forced us to watch doesn't mean I'm emotional!" Rin exclaimed. Suddenly, the door to the roof opened and the transfer student walked out.

"O-oh...I-I didn't know someone was o-out here," Makoto said. With another look, Haru could tell that he was soaking wet. His guess was that the bullies from earlier poured water all over him. "I-I'll leave you guys alone," Makoto said.

"Hold it," Haru suddenly said. Makoto froze and started trembling in fear.

"Y-yes?" Makoto asked.

"...Come over here," Haru said. Makoto hesitated, but slowly walked over towards the two. "...Who did this to you?" Haru asked.

"E-eh? Y-you don't have to-"

"I said, who did this?" Haru glared at him. Makoto squeaked in fear but immediately replied.

"...T-the s-students from t-this morning...t-they had a b-bucket full of water and d-dropped it on me when I entered the restroom," Makoto said.

"...Did you tell the teacher?" Haru asked.

"I didn't want to bother...they'll still bully me even if I tell on them," Makoto said. Makoto looked down and Haru could see that he was sad. All Haru wanted to do was hug the boy and comfort him.

"Oi, Makoto was it? I think you need to try and stand up to them," Rin said.

"I-I don't know if I can..." Makoto said.

"See, this is what I'm talking about! You know what, since we're nice guys, we're going to help you out," Rin said.

"E-eh?"

"Rin, what are you doing?" Haru asked.

"Helping you get close to your little crush," Rin whispered then smirked at Haru. Haru glared at him as he tried to hide his blush.

"I-I'm sorry but I'm not sure it would be a good idea. W-what would happen if people start making rumors, especially about you guys," Makoto said.

"Does it look like we care about that kind of crap? Okay, so you're going to meet us after school at the front gate, if you don't show up we'll beat the hell out of you," Rin said.

"Rin!" Haru hissed.

"Alright alright, we'll just shave all the neighborhood cats if you don't show," Rin said.

"I-I'll do it! J-just don't beat me up or shave the cats!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Good, now get the hell out of here and change out of your wet clothes," Rin said.

"Y-yes sir," Makoto said. He quickly left the rooftop and it was just Rin and Haru once more.

"...I'll admit, that kid needs a backbone," Rin sighed.

"...I still can't believe you're making me do this," Haru sighed.

"Well hey, if we go with this method then you'll get to be with your crush for awhile, and who knows...he might start liking you," Rin said.

"...Shut up," Haru sighed, but couldn't help but feel butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Haru and Rin were waiting at the front gate. Everyone stayed away from them, but some couldn't help but wonder who they were waiting for.

"W-who do you think they're waiting for?"

"Oh god, I hope it's not another person joining their group!"

"It was bad enough when it was two of them, but three?"

Makoto quickly ran towards the two and apologized. "I-I'm sorry! I accidentally tripped and had to pick up my books, then I had to go to the office and get a new locker since the one they gave me was busted!" Makoto exclaimed.

"E-eh? They were waiting for a dork like him?"

"They must have force the guy to be their servant or something."

"I almost feel bad for him."

"Should we get a teacher?"

"Hell no! I don't want to be the next victim, let them have the dork, it's not like he was going to last in this school much longer."

Makoto tried his best to stay calm, but Haru could see that his hand was trembling as he held the strap of his backpack very tightly.

"Ignore them, once we're done with you, no one will bother you," Haru said.

"...A-alright...so what are we doing?" Makoto asked. All three of them started walking, heading towards Haru's house.

"We're giving you a bit of a makeover," Rin smirked.

"E-eh? M-makeover?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we'll make you look like one of us," Rin said. Makoto gulped. He looked at Rin and Haru's piercings and started to panic.

"I-I can't have piercings! What would my little brother and sister thing of me if they saw that! My mother would have a heart attack! My dad is going to be so disappointed in me!" Makoto cried out.

"Shut it! If you don't want piercings then we won't give you real ones, I'm sure I have a couple fake ones around Haru's room," Rin said.

"...Fake...piercings?" Makoto asked.

"Yep. What? You thought we automatically got piercings when we realized we were punks? We had to get fake ones to get the feel and how it would look on us," Rin said.

"I still don't know why you would leave them at my house though," Haru sighed.

"Oi, it was bad enough trying to convince my mom to let me look like this and keep my current piercings, I don't need her nagging at me for having more piercings, whether they're fake or not," Rin sighed.

"I feel like you need to grow a backbone," Haru said.

"O-oi, not all of us have the privilege of living alone," Rin exclaimed.

"I still hear my parents nag at me whenever they get a notice that my grades are falling," Haru said.

"Yeah, but it's not like you actually care!"

Suddenly, the two boys heard a chuckle, then that chuckle turned into a giggle, until the giggle turned to a full on laugh. The two boys turned around and saw that Makoto was laughing. It was the first time Haru has ever seen him with a genuine smile.

"Y-you two...aren't that scary are you?" Makoto laughed.

"...Of course not, just because we look like this and act cool as hell doesn't mean we really want to punch someone, it's more like a way to get what we want and have people leave us alone," Rin said.

"I see, so you're only acting tough so people will leave you alone," Makoto said once he calmed down from his laughter. He smiled at the two and decided to walk a bit closer to them. Makoto walked between Haru and Rin, and Haru couldn't help but blush at how close he was.

"Oi, don't walk next to us, or else people will get the wrong idea," Rin said.

"E-eh? S-sorry," Makoto said, he was about to slow down and walk behind them, but Haru grabbed his hand.

"It's fine, don't listen to Rin," Haru said. Makoto looked at him, and even though it was hard to see his expression because of his glasses, Haru could tell he was blushing. The three continued walking to Haru's house, and Haru was somewhat glad he got to see Makoto relax around them.

* * *

"Okay...maybe if we dyed his hair with this color and put a good amount of eyeliner," Rin said.

"No way, his hair is fine as it is, it give off the whole 'I don't give a fuck' type of look," Haru said.

"I-I'm sorry if my hair is that messy! It's just natural like that!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Oi, quit moving or else I'm going to poke your eye out," Rin sighed.

"Y-yes sir," Makoto said.

"...And...done!" Rin said. He looked so proud of himself.

"H-how do I look?" Makoto asked.

Haru and Rin took a step back and looked at Makoto. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Perfect," Rin said in English.

"You look great," Haru said. He handed Makoto a hand mirror and Makoto looked at himself.

"O-oh...um..." Makoto had to use his glasses since he couldn't see that well, but when he saw himself, he didn't looks happy or mad about how he looked. "U-um...this is a real improvement on my look..."

"Hell yeah it is, you look edgy as fuck!" Rin smirked.

"I-I guess..." Makoto said. He was wearing eyeliner, had snake bite piercings on his lips and a piercing on his eyebrow. His bangs covered one side of his hair, but it still looked the same. "...Do I really have to look like this?"

"Of course, if you want to be left alone," Rin said.

"...A-alright...I guess I'll try this," Makoto said.

"Good, now remember how I taught you how to put on the piercings and eyeliner, and don't forget to wear your uniform like how I showed you," Rin said.

"A-alright," Makoto said. Haru could tell that Makoto looked disappointed.

"...You alright?" Haru asked.

"Hm? I-I'm fine...well I better get going," Makoto said as he grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Don't forget to wear contacts, dorky glasses like that is just so not you," Rin said.

"Besides...you have a nice face, so you should show it more," Haru said. He looked up and saw that Makoto was blushing.

"U-um...thanks...um N-Nanase-san," Makoto blushed.

"...Haru, you can call me Haru," Haru said.

"Yeah and you can call me Rin, this being formal crap is getting on my nerves," Rin sighed.

"...A-alright, I'll see you both tomorrow then," Makoto waved and left.

"Well? Doesn't he look cool? I bet your heart is beating even faster now that he's a punk like us," Rin smirked.

"...He seemed uncomfortable wearing all of that," Haru said.

"Don't worry, remember when we started wearing stuff like this? We got nervous the first time, just give it time and he'll get use to it," Rin said.

"...I guess," Haru said. Even though Makoto looked cooler and less dorky, Haru's heart didn't beat for Makoto's new look.

* * *

"I-is that T-tachibana-san?"

"I thought you said he was dorky in your class!"

"He was! I bet Nanase and Matsuoka converted him into a punk!"

"More like a killer delinquent! Now we got even more to worry about!"

"To be honest...Tachibana-san does kinda look cute and cool like that..."

"Don't even think about if you value your life!"

Makoto was walking with Rin and Haru to class and Makoto felt uncomfortable. He was glad no one was making fun of him anymore, but he still didn't like this new attention he was getting.

"U-um Rin...how are you so use to people talking about you like this?" Makoto asked.

"You just get use to it," Rin said.

"Oh...w-well...I don't know if this is better than from yesterday," Makoto said.

"It's fine Mako, just be glad no one will dare mess with you anymore," Rin said.

"..." Makoto looked down and felt sad.

"...Makoto," Haru said.

"Y-yes H-Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Don't let what others say get to you, just be happy of who you are," Haru said.

"...Yeah...alright," Makoto said. Makoto smiled and Haru was happy to see that smile.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick from this shit," Rin said.

"Shut up," Haru said.

The three entered their classes and everyone was looking at them. Makoto became nervous from all the stares he was getting. Haru and Makoto reached their seats and sat down, but Makoto noticed that the bully from yesterday was staring at him.

"U-um...can I help you with something?" Makoto asked.

"...Tch, just because you look like a punk doesn't mean you're that scary," the bully said, but Makoto could tell that his hand was trembling.

"Okay..." Makoto said he turned back around and waited for class to start.

Suddenly, a girl accidentally dropped her pencil when she was getting it out of her bag, and Makoto picked it up.

"Here you go," Makoto smiled.

"A-ah...y-you can keep it!" the girl shrieked.

"Eh? I don't want to-"

"Please don't hurt me!" the girl exclaimed.

"W-wait I-" the girl quickly ran out of the classroom and Makoto stared in horror.

"Looks like Tachibana is a big of a bully as Nanase and Matsuoka."

"What a shame, he does have a nice face."

"I kinda prefer him to be a dork, at least he was more harmless."

"Monster."

"Freak."

"Bully."

Makoto looked down at his hands and felt disgusting. He wanted to rip his fake piercings off of his face. He wanted to wipe off the eyeliner. He wanted to make his hair back to the way it was. He hated how he looked, he hated what people thought he was. He hated everything.

"..." Haru looked at him and could tell he was trembling. Haru wanted to put his hand on his back and comfort him, but he can't. It wasn't because he didn't want to ruin his image, it was because he was scared. Of what, even Haru didn't know.

* * *

Rin and Haru were at the rooftop, waiting for Makoto.

"...Rin, I don't Makoto is happy," Haru said.

"What makes you say that?" Rin asked.

"He wasn't paying attention to class, he looked sad and nervous. The teacher called on him twice, and Makoto didn't hear him," Haru said.

"Geez, you're very observant Haru," Rin said.

"I'm serious," Rin said.

"...Well...that's the price to pay if he want to stop getting bullied," Rin said.

"I'm not sure changing who he is is a way to stop bullying," Haru said.

"Well it worked for us when he started looking like this," Rin said.

"Rin, we were never bullied, we just like wearing this kind of stuff," Haru said.

"S-still, no one bugged us in middle school or in high school," Rin said.

"No one bugged us in the first place! God...I think what we did was wrong," Haru said.

"...Well what would you have done?"

"Not this!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Makoto walked in, but instead of him looking like a punk, he wore his cardigan with the sleeves long and covering his hands, he took off the piercings, and was wearing his glasses. Makoto walked up to the two and bowed his head.

"Sorry, I know you both went through all that trouble for my sake, but I think I prefer looking the way I am," Makoto said.

"...Why?" Haru asked.

"...You said so yourself, right Haru? I should be happy the way I am? Well...this is who I am...this is what I'm comfortable with. I'm sorry for wasting both of your time...I'll leave you alone," Makoto said.

"...Makoto..."

"W-well...I better leave you to your lunches, I'll eat mines somewhere else," Makoto said. Makoto left and Haru felt bad.

"...This really was a bad idea," Haru said.

"Geez...why did you have to have a crush on someone who is so...sweet? I feel like I'm going to have a toothache from all of this sweetness," Rin said.

"...Just shut up," Haru said.

* * *

Haru was sitting in his seat and he could tell everyone was confused. First, Makoto looked like a dork on his first day, then he starts looking like a punk, but now he's back to looking like a dork.

"I'm so confused right now..."

"Just ignore it, just be glad he's not a punk."

"I guess...I bet he was doing just to get attention, what a attention whore."

Haru wanted to stand up in his seat and yell at them. He wanted to punch the next person who say that about Makoto, but he noticed Makoto was looking at him.

"Don't worry Haru, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me though," Makoto said.

"How did you-"

"I know it's hard to see my face, but I can tell when you're worrying about me. Thank you, not just for the first time you helped me on my first day, but also for everything. You know...I wouldn't have minded being friends with you, but I guess that's impossible, huh?" Makoto smiled, he suddenly took off his glasses and showed that cute face that Haru loves seeing. "You know...I kinda like not having my glasses on...especially since you said I have a nice face without them," Makoto smiled. Haru blushed and turned away, he dared not look at the boy. He heard Makoto chuckle, then went silent, most likely to pay attention in class.

Haru really hated that he had these feelings for the cute dork sitting next to him.

* * *

Makoto stayed like a dork for an entire month. He still gets bullied, but it wasn't so bad. Haru felt helpless, he wanted to help him, he wanted to do something, but he knew Makoto didn't want that.

"Oi...Haru, you alright with this?"

"Of course not...but what can I do?"

"...Well I'd say if you like him enough, you go out there and confess already," Rin said.

"I don't know if I can do that..." Haru sighed.

"What are you? A punk or a dork?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"So far, you're being less of a punk and more like a loser who can't man up and tell the person he likes how he feels," Rin said.

"...I thought you said you weren't the romantic type?" Haru said.

"...Well...I'll admit...I do like some of the movies Gou makes me watch with her...don't judge me, at least I'm man enough to admit it," Rin said.

Haru looked at his friend and smiled, Rin was right, he was a major dork.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Go down there and confess to your little dorky crush already, I'm getting tried of waiting," Rin sighed.

"...Alright, but if he rejects me, I'm blaming you and I'll tell everyone how much of a dork you really are," Haru said.

"Not as much as you are, now go on already," Rin said.

"Right," Haru said, he left the rooftop and ran towards the cafeteria. Once he arrived, he notice there was a small group in a circle. He then hears chanting. They were all saying fight. Haru had a bad feeling. He quickly made his way through the crowd and was shocked. The bully that was tormenting Makoto was there, but what really shocked him was seeing Makoto on the ground with a bloody nose. "What the fuck are you doing!" Haru shouted.

"I-it's Nanase!" Some people exclaimed.

"What's it to you? A punk like you don't care about fights like this, especially one so pitiful," the bully said.

"Well I do care, especially when you're beating up my dork!" Haru said. He pushed the bully on the ground and helped Makoto up.

"...Haru..."

"Oh gosh, is he going to beat him up instead?"

"Told you Tachibana was a goner."

"In all honesty...I was expecting him to last a week."

"...Makoto...sorry for this," Haru said.

"Sorry for what?" Suddenly, Makoto felt lips on top of his. Haru was kissing him. Everyone around them stayed silent and were shocked. Haru broke the kiss and leaned forward. "Run." Haru grabbed Makoto's hand and the two ran out of there. They soon found themselves on the field near the cherry blossom tree and were catching their breaths. "That'll keep them quiet for awhile."

"...W-why?" Makoto asked.

"Hm?" Haru stood there, frozen. Makoto was crying.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why? ...Why are you so nice to me? Why do you worry so much for me? Just...why?" Makoto cried. Haru stood there, looking at his crush. Even when he cries, he still cries like a dork. Haru walked over to him and wiped his tears with the sleeve of his uniform.

"Because, I like you you dork," Haru said.

"...W-what? A-a punk like you liking me who is a major dork? I-impossible," Makoto said as he avoided looking at Haru in the eyes, but he was still blushing.

"...You like me too, don't you?" Haru said. That's a thing Haru can do, he can tell how a dork truly feels.

"...S-so what if I do? You are so nice to me and...and you tried to help me...o-of course I'm going to like you...and when you kissed me back there...I was embarrassed, but I was also very happy!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...Makoto..."

"Look...I know I'll never be a punk. I know I'll always be dorky, but that's just the way I am, I'm a dork that loves cats, loves manga and anime, loves eating sweets, and most of all, loves you! S-so if you can't accept me for who I am...well...sorry pal, but that's the way I am!" Suddenly, Makoto felt the collar of his uniform being pulled down and he was close to Haru's face.

"Makoto...just shut up and kiss me," Haru said. He pulled down and Makoto's lips were on his. The kiss was much better now without people looking at them. Makoto closed his eyes and kissed back. Makoto placed his arms around Haru's shoulder and Haru pulled his closer to his body.

"...I-I really love you Haru," Makoto said as he blushed at the punk before him.

"I love you too, Makoto," Haru said. He tried to have a straight face, but Makoto laughed when his face was completely red. Haru really was a dork at heart.

* * *

Everything was well. Haru and Makoto were dating. No longer have people been making bad rumors about Haru and Rin. Even the bullying stop, most likely because they were too scared to bully Makoto, now that he was dating Haru.

"I guess...Nanase is as much of a punk that he looks to be."

"Yeah, he actually helped out Tachibana...sorta like a prince."

"I'll admit, Nanase is cute...but honestly...Tachibana is much more cuter, he's more like a prince to me."

The three girls squealed, but when Haru passed them, he glared at the girls and the three shut up.

"W-we should not say that out loud."

"Agreed."

Haru and Makoto were walking to class hand in hand, while Rin walked next to them.

"I seriously feel like a third wheel right now," Rin said.

"Don't worry Rin, I'm sure you'll meet someone soon," Makoto said.

"Highly doubt it, no one wants to be with a punk who likes watching chick flicks," Haru said.

"Don't be mean Haru," Makoto scolded.

"Geez, I'm wondering who's the one wearing the pants in your little relationship," Rin smirked.

"Oh Rin, a relationship doesn't need to have that kind of relationship. There's no such thing as-"

"Ah! Cockroach!" a girl screamed.

"What where!?" Makoto shrieked. He clung onto Haru tightly and started crying in fear.

"...Looks like I got my answer," Rin smirked.

"Well hey, being a touch guy isn't a great look for this dork," Haru said.

"I guess," Rin sighed.

"H-Haru! I-it's not near me is it!? Please tell me it's not near me!" Makoto exclaimed.

Haru really does loves his dorky boyfriend.


End file.
